The Mistake Before The Return
by filmgurl2008
Summary: *SequeltoPossession*Its a few months after the end of Possession and Reid finds himself dreaming about Beyond and he sees himself in places of the victims at work he doesn't tell L,he tells Morgan and things lead to other things which turn into a mistake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A few months later.

* * *

L pushed Reid's shirt off of his shoulders and then dropped it down to the floor. He watched Reid lay back down onto the bed and smile up at him, his hand gripping hold of his white shirt and tugging on it, trying to pull him down onto him. L placed his hands flat on the mattress at each side of Reid's head and bent over him. "Why is it we have done this every night this week?" He asked before pressing his lips to Reid's gently but quickly pulling away to get his answer.

"What...are you saying you didn't want to? Because you know, you could have just said _no_. It's not like I could've forced you." Reid smiled humorously.

L smiled back. "That is not what I meant. I just...I know something is wrong, and you have not told me what it is. You have not been yourself lately, I am worried." He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Reid.

"Can't we talk about this after..." He said and rolled his hips to L's crotch.

"No. You will fall asleep and I will still not know what is wrong. So you will tell me now, or we will not have sex tonight." L smirked deviously and sat up on the younger man.

"What? L, that's not fair!" Reid said as he propped himself up on his elbows, frowning at L.

"Tell me."

Reid sighed, knowing he had no other choice but to tell if he wanted L to sleep with him. He flopped back down onto his back and looked up to the ceiling. "...You know we've had a lot of cases over the past few months? Well, over the past couple of weeks...t-they've been r-really bad, I mean like, really, really bad and...I-I...they keep r-reminding me of when I was taken by Tobias Hankel and then by...B-B-Beyond and..." He paused and swallowed, trying to keep himself from crying. "And I r-remember Morgan teasing me a few years back s-saying I was too stressed...a-and that I should get l-laid, because it's good f-for stress r-release."

"Getting laid is probably his answer for everything."

Reid smiled and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, guess you're right...but so is he."

L leaned back over Reid, his hands at each side of his head and his face close to his. "It works? It actually stops you been stressed out?"

Reid nodded, as he looked at L's face. "Yes."

"Then...I suppose I should help you out, should I not?" L smirked and leaned down to kiss Reid.

Reid wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling and then holding him close. "Yeah, I believe you should." He smirked quickly before pressing his lips back to L's.

A few short moments later they were both completely naked with L inside Reid. Reid's arms were still wrapped around L's neck as the older man pulled away from his mouth and kissed down his neck. "Why...do...you...never...tell me...when...something...is...upsetting...you?" He asked in-between kisses, now down at the younger man's chest.

Reid moaned loudly as L slammed into him harder than he had been doing. "I-I d-don't know-ah!"

L moved so he leaning over Reid, still moving in and out of him as hard as he thought the younger man could take. He watched as Reid arched his back and moaned again, but not avoiding eye contact as he usually would. "Please, do not lie to me."

Reid's face saddened. "I-I-ah! I-I don't w-want you t-to worry..."

L leaned back down so his body was pressed against Reid's; his lower stomach rubbing against Reid's hard cock roughly. "You think...I do not worry...about you when I...know something's wrong?" He said in-between thrusts.

"Ah!-I-I'm sorry...y-you-ah!" Reid's back arched even more.

L groaned against Reid's ear as he felt the younger man's insides tighten around his cock. Shortly after Reid's seed squirted onto L's stomach and he released into Reid. L slowly pulled out of Reid and laid down next to him on his side, he placed his hand on Reid's stomach and moved it slowly up to the bottom of his face and pulled so he had no choice but to turn his head and look at L.

Reid smiled sadly at his lover and waited until he stopped panting before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't tell you because...I don't want you to worry and I don't think you can tell that something's up, so I just keep quiet."

L stroked his cheek and smiled gently. "I always know when something is wrong..."

Reid rolled over onto his side and laid partly on L, he placed his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but I just made you worry anyway." He said quietly and wound his arms around L's neck.

L wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and held him tight. "If your cases are bothering you too much...why not take some time off?" He suggested quietly.

Reid shook his head. "I can't. I just had over a year off."

"I am sure Agent Hotchner would understand."

Reid shook his head again. "I can't...huh, y-you have no idea how glad they all s-seemed to have me b-back. They e-even said they'd been struggling without m-me..."

L smiled as he felt Reid's lips turn up into a smile against his neck. "Well, if you are not going to take time off, you should at least take it easy."

Reid nodded and then yawned against L's neck. "I'll...d-do my...best..." He said quietly and yawned again.

L smiled and tightened his arms around Reid's waist. He felt Reid's body go limp as he fell asleep on him. He sighed but smiled; he knew Reid would fall asleep, he had been doing all week once they finished. He wished Reid had said something to him about seeing himself in the places of the victims at work. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Maybe he would just have to phone Reid's boss and let him know.

******

"_You thought you could get away...but guess what?" Asked the menacing voice Reid was so afraid of hearing. "You can't. You are never going to be free of me." _

Reid's eyes shot open and he sat up awkwardly; he had still been laid on L. He looked around the room and sighed out in relief as he realised it was just a dream; the voice...the man the voice belonged to wasn't there.

He looked down at L and breathed deeply before closing his eyes. _'It's L...not him, it's L..._my_ L...not him!' _He closed his eyes laid back down on L...terrified that he was going to see _him_ in his next dream, but what terrified him even more than that was the idea that he would wake up and see _him_ instead of the one he loves.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Okay, so this fic is a sequal to 'Possession', it is only going to be five chapters at most, because it is just a short fic about some things which go on between L and Reid and his collegues...and stuff like that...but after this I am going to do a third part to the series but I won't tell you what it's about because I'll end up saying too much and you'll know what is going to happen...

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A few hours before the mistake.

* * *

_Reid was at his desk at work, his head bent over a case file on his desk. He was looking over the crime scene photos when he felt someone's hand tap him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Morgan standing next to him, smiling down at him. "Oh, hey Morgan...w-what's up?" _

_The older man's smile faltered and faded. "You okay? You've been looking at those photos for almost an hour..." _

"_W-wha-oh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Reid lied. _

_Morgan gave him a look that told him he knew he was lying. He sat down in the chair at his desk and looked over at Reid. "What's up kid?" He asked in that serious tone that Reid found himself unable to do anything but answer._

"_I-I've been having dreams, n-nightmares again..." He said quietly and looked back down to the case file. _

"_Oh, but it's not just the dreams that bother you, now is it?" Asked a voice. _

_Reid's head snapped up; that wasn't Morgan's voice. He looked over at his friend...he was speaking but he couldn't hear him, in fact he couldn't hear anything. Everything was silent...even though people were moving around in the office, typing and talking. There was no sound. Nothing at all. Until..._

"_Tut-tut, you really should answer someone's question...it's very rude not to." That same voice said. _

_Reid froze as realisation hit him. He knew this voice more than he ever wished he did. "B-B-B-Beyond...i-it's impossible..." _

_Beyond walked down the isle Reid's desk was in. He stopped close to Reid. "Oh, it is possible." He grinned widely, it was evil and twisted and it made Reid shiver out of fear. _

"_M-Morgan!" He shouted; his voice had nothing in it but fear. Beyond pulled a sharp pointed silver object out of his pocket...a knife. "Morgan!" He shouted again as Beyond moved closer to him, his grin widened in amusement. "Morgan help me! Please, help me!" _

"_There's nothing in the world that can help you." Beyond said as he twisted Reid's chair around, so the younger man was facing him. He drew the knife closer to Reid's stomach and laughed. _

_Reid could see Morgan sat at his desk, he was still talking...he didn't know Reid was in trouble. How hadn't he seen Beyond there? Beyond pushed the knife into Reid and he screamed out. "Morgan!!!" _

Reid's eyes flew open and he jerked away from the table his head was resting on, his head collided with something painfully. He bent his head forward and grabbed the back of his head with both of his hands.

"Whoa, what was that for?"

Reid spun around to look at who the voice belonged to. It was Morgan. He sighed in relief. "Uh, w-wha-...s-sorry..." He watched as Morgan rubbed his forehead and he realised that his older friend would have had to be really close to him for their heads to collide like they did. "W-what were you doing?"

Morgan moved his hand away from his head. "You fell asleep and you were whimpering. I thought I heard you say something, so I was trying to hear what it was." He shrugged.

"...Well, what was it?" Reid asked, hoping it wasn't what he had just dreamt about.

"My name." Morgan answered simply.

Reid sighed and turned back around to the desk, resting his elbows on the edge of it and his head in his hands. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Bad dreams again?" Morgan guessed. Reid nodded. "About...Beyond?" He asked and as soon as he saw Reid's whole body tense...he wished he hadn't. He grabbed a chair from near by and pulled it over close to Reid and sat down. "Have you talked to L or Hotch about it?"

"No." He said and leaned his head to the side in his hands, looking at Morgan. "I can't."

Morgan frowned. "Why not?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I told L about me seeing-...erm, about something else and he thinks I should take sometime off of work...and I can't bother Hotch with this, he's got enough stuff going on with what just happened to him, I can't." Reid said and shook his head. He smiled tensely and rubbed a hand over his face. "I-I just...they're getting worse and I just can't tell anyone about it..." He bit his bottom lip and looked at Morgan before averting his gaze to his desk.

"Hey...you haven't even tried to talk to _me_ about it." Morgan told him.

Reid looked away from the desk and back to Morgan. "Y-yeah but, you...you'd really let me talk to you about the dreams and stuff?" He wasn't sure why he hadn't tried to tell Morgan about his recent problems, he just knew he hadn't. He never even thought of talking to Morgan about it...deep down he figured Morgan wouldn't want to be bothered about someone else's problems, especially his.

Morgan sighed and smiled. He stood up from his chair and looked down at Reid. "Come on, we're going for a drink."

"Wha-..."

Morgan grabbed the top of Reid's arm and pulled him to his feet. "We're going for a drink, hurry up and get your stuff."

******

Morgan was sat watching Reid. The younger man was sat on one chair with his feet up on another one in front of him, his head was bent backwards so he was looking up at the ceiling and he was holding his bottle on the top of his leg. Suddenly it occurred to Morgan that bringing the young Doctor to a bar to talk about things might not have been the best idea he has had. He had thought getting Reid to drink a little might make him more comfortable to talk about what had happened and what he was going through now...but the younger man seemed more interested in getting pissed than he did about talking.

"Don't look at me like that." Reid said. He wasn't drunk but Morgan could see the effects the beer was having on his friend already...at the moment he sounded more confident than he usually did.

"Like what?" Morgan inquired.

Reid looked out of the corner of his eyes to Morgan. "Like I shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm not looking at you like that..."

Reid lifted his bottle up to his lips and took a long drink out of it, after he turned to look at Morgan. "Yes you are."

Morgan shook his head. "Listen kid I didn't-..."

"I'm not a kid." Reid said and took another drink. Morgan grabbed the bottle out of Reid's hand and slammed it down onto the table, making the younger man cough and dribble slightly. "What the hell-!"

"Stop it. You think I don't know what you're doing?" Morgan started and leaned closer to Reid. "You're planning on drinking so much you won't even remember what you were going to tell me...you say you're not a kid but you sure as hell are acting like one! You need to tell me what we came here to talk about, if you don't I can't help and if I can't help I'm just gonna keep worrying about you like I have been for the past few weeks." Without thinking he wiped at Reid's chin with the sleeve of his shirt, getting rid of the thin line of beer that had been spilt.

They stared at each other for a moment before Reid leaned in close to Morgan and was about to press his lips to his friends...he quickly jerked away from Morgan and gave him an apologetic, embarrassed and slightly ashamed look. "...I-I woke up the other night after one of the dreams...and when I looked down at L...i-it wasn't...for the first time...I have _never_ seen B-B-Beyond when I look at him, but the other night I did...and I..." He wiped at his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You haven't told him about that either?"

Reid shook his head. "I can't. He's always asking me if I see B-B-Beyond instead of him, if I suddenly say I did, he'll think I've been lying to him...and I know he'll leave me because he'll think that's what I need, for him to be far away from me." He shook his head again and this time the tears fell from his eyes. He used his hands to cover his face, he hated letting Morgan see him cry. "I don't know what to do, Morgan! I've been having really bad dreams for weeks now..."

Morgan moved closer to Reid and pulled the younger man closer to him, hugging him tightly and holding him close. Reid always brought this side of Morgan out...no matter how much Morgan tried to keep it hidden. "It's okay, ki-Reid...we'll figure it out."

"I-I've been seeing myself as the victims of our cases again..." He whispered as he fisted his hands in Morgan's shirt.

Morgan breathed out deeply. "Aw, Reid..."

They stayed like that for a little while longer...and while they were holding each other Morgan realised that it might be just what Reid needed was to just get drunk and let loose for once. He pulled away from Reid and looked at him; his face was red and he had tears in his eyes. _'Yeah, that's defiantly what he needs.' _He smiled at him. "Wait here; I'll go get some more drinks."

Reid frowned confused as he watched Morgan leave the small booth they were in and through the crowds of people to the bar. He didn't understand...Morgan had just told him to stop drinking, so why was he buying more drinks? He didn't care, getting drunk sounded great at the minute and at least he wouldn't be getting drunk alone...or with L. He loved L more than anything else but he just couldn't stand to be at home right now, he had been lying to L about the dreams for a couple of weeks now and L knew he was, which made it that much harder to keep lying.

******

Morgan leaned Reid against his car's back door and let go of him, he grabbed his keys out of his back jean pocket and unlocked the door. He wrapped his arm around Reid's waist and pulled the younger's arm around his neck and practically dragged him around to the other side of the car.

"Y-you shouldn't really be driving, y'know?" Reid grinned at Morgan as the older man shoved him into the passenger's seat.

"You were too busy downing your bottles to realise that I wasn't drinking nowhere near as much as you, pretty boy."

Reid laughed as Morgan climbed into his seat and turned the engine on. "I guess that's a first...me drinking more than you..."

Morgan set off and grinned at his friend. "A first, and a last...it won't happen again, ki-pretty boy." His grin faded and he looked back at the road.

"You know...I don't mind you calling me a kid. I mean, I don't know why...b-but I kind of like it..." Reid told him and looked out of the window.

Morgan smiled. "So, you gonna tell L about the dreams and stuff when you get in?"

"I'm not going home tonight..."

Morgan gave Reid a confused side-ways-glance. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really...so where are you going?" Morgan asked, something similar to hope rose inside him. He knew what he wanted Reid to say...and he was almost sure it was what his friend was going to say, but he had to be sure before he changed the direction he was driving in.

"Your place." Reid looked over at Morgan and grinned. "If that's okay with you..."

Morgan shrugged. "Sure, why not. But you gonna tell me why you don't want to go home?" He wanted Reid to stay at his place...but he felt if he didn't ask him why, Reid would click on why Morgan wanted him to stay at his place.

"I just...I'd rather not go home tonight...and anyway, I feel like staying with you...no, I actually really want to stay with you tonight."

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!

And I forgot to say last time that there is going to be some MorganxReid (mostly one-sided) in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Mistake.

* * *

They were both sitting in the middle of Morgan's bed, neither of them was sure how they got there but they had been there since they got to his place. They had been sat talking about this and that...until they both fell silent and just stared at each other. One knowing and one hoping what they wanted, was going to come next.

Reid slid closer to Morgan and sat so his knees were tucked under his bum, he placed his hands on his older friends thighs and moved his face closer to the other's. "Morgan, _please_..." Reid begged; his lips mere inches away from the other man's.

Morgan looked at Reid...the way his cheeks were flushed a light pink colour, the way his lips were parted slightly, but mostly the way his eyes were full of lust and needing. God, how much he wanted this...how long he had wanted to be able to kiss and touch and _fuck_ his younger friend. It had been a long time.

Reid leaned in a little closer to Morgan, but he moved slowly as if he was waiting for Morgan to react badly to what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips lightly to Morgan's. He stayed like that, their lips pressed together not knowing what he should do...should he keep going or should he just pull away and blame it on the beer he had had earlier?

Morgan used his right hand to cup the back of Reid's head, holding him close, and his left hand to rub at his thigh. He started to deepen the kiss; he pressed his lips harder, faster and rougher against Reid's...but then he slowed down going back to how it was moments ago, soft and sweet. He had suddenly remembered what had happed to Reid –nearing on two years ago now- with Beyond, and how rough the psycho had been with him...he knew Reid and L had had sex since they had got him back, but he was sure the dark-haired English man wasn't rough with him. He had had dreams about himself and Reid having sex plenty of times and mostly every time he was been rough with the younger man –although in his dreams Reid did in fact like it...he wasn't sure if he would now, in real life...and he didn't want to risk been rough and Reid not liking it and been mad or upset at him afterwards.

Reid pulled away from Morgan's lips slightly. "I-I'm not going to break..." He said quietly, breathlessly.

Morgan crashed his lips back against Reid's...Reid was right, he wasn't going to break, he had been through so much before and since he came to the BAU and he always seemed to bounce back...even if it took him a while, he would _always _come back to his old self.

Minutes later Reid was on his back, his legs spread wide apart with Morgan laid in-between them and on top him, their hips grinding together. Morgan was completely naked –thanks to Reid who had undressed him-, but Reid still had his shirt on, his hands pulling the bottom down trying to stop Morgan from pulling it up.

Morgan pulled his mouth from Reid's and looked down at panting younger man. "Let me take it off..."

Reid stared up at Morgan as he continued to pant lightly, a sad and unsure expression on his face. He grabbed hold of Morgan's left hand and slid it under his shirt, careful not to actually move the material. He moved Morgan's hand over the scars on his stomach, their eyes were locked on each other's so Reid could see Morgan's eyes practically sadden. "I-I...can't I keep it on?" He whispered.

Morgan pressed his lips against Reid's and grinded their uncovered cocks hard against the other's. He pulled away from Reid's lips and moved down to his neck. "You can...but just...so you know...I don't care...about your scars..." He said quietly between kisses. Without waiting for Reid to say anything about his scars, he pressed a finger to his entrance and rubbed at it for a few seconds before pushing it into Reid.

Only seconds later he had three fingers fucking Reid's tight hole. He loved the way Reid was gasping and pushing himself further onto Morgan's fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Reid after stretching him a little more, he leaned over Reid and pressed his lips chastely to the younger man's.

"_P-please_, just...I-I want you in me, _now_..." Reid moaned.

Morgan smirked. "Whatever you want, pretty boy." He said as he lined himself up with Reid's entrance and pushed into him.

A while later Morgan was thrusting in and out of Reid hard and rough. Reid's back was arched off of the bad, his arms locked around Morgan's neck and his mouth wide open as he moaned out. Morgan was kissing at Reid's neck when he realised why he had wanted to do this with the younger man for so long, why he was always watching out for him, why he always worried about him on cases, why he didn't like L when he first met him...and why he could finally admit it to himself: he was in love with Reid.

He stopped kissing at Reid's neck and stopped his thrusting.

"Ah-uh, w-what's wrong? Uh, w-why'd you s-stop?" Reid asked; a worried look on his face.

Morgan shook his head and started moving again. He slammed into Reid as he started to kiss his neck.

"Uh, _Morgan_!" Reid moaned loudly and wrapped his legs tightly around Morgan's waist. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" He moaned –more or less- right in Morgan's ear as the older man slammed into him harder and harder.

Morgan couldn't help it...it was the feel of Reid beneath him, it was the sounds Reid was making, the way he was moaning...that made him speak without thing. "Fuck, I love you so much kid."

Reid's eyes widened, he looked at Morgan out of the corner of his eyes and he gasped and then moaned as he came. Reid's insides tightening around his cock made Morgan cum inside of the younger man.

They stayed there, not moving, not speaking, almost daring not to even breathe, for what felt like eternity.

Morgan pushed himself up so he was leaning over Reid. He looked down at the young genius; he had a shocked but pleased look on his face. "I-I-..."

"I'm sorry." Reid said quickly and wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling and holding his friend close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Morning After. Going Home...and Telling The Truth?

* * *

Morgan's eyes opened slowly as he felt a weight on him move slightly and then stop. He looked down and realised it was Reid; the younger man's head was on the top of his chest tucked under his chin and his right arm was laid across his stomach. Morgan's hand, he noticed, was tangled in Reid's brown mess of hair. He sighed and smiled contently...he could get used to this, waking up every morning with Reid sprawled across his chest. His smile faded; he knew that wasn't possible...he and Reid had sat and talked after they had...well, finished what they had done.

He had told Reid he loved him while they were having sex, and after when he was about to apologise to his friend...he was the one who said sorry. They had then stayed up for hours talking...Reid had said sorry for not realising how Morgan felt, Morgan had then just called him an idiot and that he was good at hiding his feelings...Reid wasn't ever supposed to know. A while later Reid had told Morgan that what had just happened couldn't happen again, he said it wasn't because he didn't enjoy it because he had...but his feelings for Morgan weren't as strong as Morgan's were for him and he couldn't hurt him like that. Morgan remembered he had just smirked at first; that was so like Reid he had thought, he had then agreed with what Reid had said.

After a few more hours of talking, Morgan asked the question that was on both their minds: Are you going to tell L?

Morgan didn't really want to ask but he needed to know the answer. He found himself actually liking L after he found out how much he cared for his friend...and was glad Reid was happy with him, but if he was going to tell L, he thought it would be better if he knew, just in-case the dark-haired man showed up at his place angry with a gun or a knife...which his look-a-like had preferred. Reid had stayed quiet for a while after that and when he did finally answer he just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know.

He had then told Morgan he was tired and maybe he should leave. That was the last thing Morgan wanted...he had grabbed and wrapped his arms around Reid, he laid down and pulled Reid with him. He said he didn't have to leave; it was way too late to go out now anyway...he then said things weren't allowed to be weird between them because of what they'd done, that he didn't want things to change between them. Reid had nodded in agreement and they both eventually fell asleep.

Morgan was snapped out of his memories of last night when he felt Reid's mouth open on his chest as the younger man yawned himself awake. He watched as Reid rolled over onto his back; his arm still in Reid's hair and Reid's arm still across his stomach. He saw Reid's eyes open slowly and he watched him stare up at the ceiling trying to remember where he was. A short moment later he seemed to remember what had happened.

"M-Morgan?" Reid asked, in a sleepy and slow voice.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked, unlike Reid's voice his voice was wide awake just like he was.

"...I think I...might be squashing your hand..."

Morgan smiled and laughed lightly. "Yeah, maybe you are a little."

Reid smiled lightly and lifted his head off of Morgan's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment before opening them again, his forehead creased with a frown.

"What's wrong, kid?" Morgan asked, pushing himself up to look down at Reid.

"I...I have a headache."

Morgan grinned and laid back down. "I not surprised, you drank quite a bit last night...although I have to admit you didn't really seem that drunk. But anyway, be glad it's Saturday, no work today."

"Yeah." Reid said quietly. If it was Saturday, that meant he would have to spend all day and tomorrow at home with L, unless he had cases to work on. He had no idea what he was going to tell L, he didn't know if he should tell him the truth about what had happened between him and Morgan or say he was at Morgan's place working on case files they hadn't finished...or just lie to him completely. He really didn't know what to do.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

They both sat up not knowing whose phone it was that was going off. Reid grabbed his phone out of his trouser pocket –which were lying on the floor by the bed. "It's mine." He said to Morgan before flipping it open. "Hello..."

"_Spencer, where are you? I have been phoning you all night!" _L said down the phone, his voice was low but full of worry and concern.

Reid froze. He didn't deserve L's worry and concern...he had just cheated on him.

"_Spencer?" _

"Yeah, erm..." Reid started. He scratched at the back of his head before using his hand to cover his eyes. "I-I, err, I'm at Morgan's...we'd missed out a load of reports for some cases we did a while ago and we couldn't stay at the offices to finish them off, so..."

"_Let me guess..._he _was the one who suggested you go back to his place, right?" _L asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

Reid laughed lightly...and he knew it sounded forced, but it was. "Y-yeah, i-it was..."

"_Spence, are you all right? Did something happen, you do not sound well..." _

Reid rubbed at his eyes. "N-no, I-I'm fine, I just have an h-headache..."

"_Right. You should get Morgan to take you to a chemist, get some painkillers." _

"N-no, I'm okay, r-really. I'll be back soon..." He said and hung up before L had the chance to say another word. Things were silent in Morgan's room for a while.

"That was L, right?" Morgan asked from the other side of the bed. Reid nodded. "You want me to take you home?"

Reid nodded again. "I-I-If you don't mind..." He said quietly. He could hear Morgan moving about, and then the rustling of cloths. He looked up as he felt Morgan's hand ruffling his hair.

Morgan grinned down at him. "Course not. Hurry up and get dressed, we'll get breakfast on the way...I'm starving." He said as he left the bedroom.

Reid sat on the bed and just stared at the bedroom door. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe he was sat on his friend and work colleague's bed in nothing but his boxers. He couldn't believe what he had done...to L and to Morgan. He had hurt the two people who were always there for him no matter what, who he cared about most...it didn't matter that he had done it unintentionally, he had still hurt them and one of them didn't even know yet.

******

Reid shut his apartment door behind him and hung his coat up and kicked his shoes off. He stared down at the floor; trying not to think about what he had done with Morgan, about what he was going to tell L, about how he was supposed to hide the marks on his hips that were from Morgan's fingers and the mark on his neck from his mouth.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see L standing beside him, his hand holding his arm gently. "Are you alright? You look very pale." L told him.

"I-I'm fine." Reid answered quietly.

L frowned, concerned. "Maybe you should lie down."

Reid nodded. "S-sure." He had been staring into L's eyes blankly, but he could feel tears prickling at his eyelids. He quickly looked away; he couldn't let L see him cry.

"Spencer, are you sure you are alright?" L asked, pulling on Reid's chin to make him look back up at him. His concerned frown deepened as he saw the tears in Reid's eyes. "Tell me what is wrong." He said softly.

"I-I...I..." He bit his bottom lip and then smiled slowly and small. "I just have a really b-bad headache, I-I'm okay, r-really." He couldn't describe how bad it felt to actually stand and lie to L's face...how disgusted he felt with himself. "I-I think I sh-should go lie down." Spencer started to make his way towards their shared bedroom, but he stopped and turned to look at L. "I love you..." He said quietly and turned towards the bedroom again.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" Reid said quickly and loudly. He turned to look at L and cringed inwardly as he saw the shocked look on his partners face. "No, I-I err, think I should just...I mean-..." He looked down to the floor and then back up to L, he smiled apologetically before turning and walking into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and pressed his back to it. He stayed like that for a moment, before sliding down it to the floor and letting the tears spill from his eyes.

******

L opened the bedroom door quietly and then shut it behind him just as quietly. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping form huddled at the edge of the big bed. He frowned; Reid didn't stay at one side of the bed, he stretched out as much as he possibly could. His frown deepened when he realised Reid was wearing his shirt and trousers that he had had on when he came in a few hours ago.

He shook Reid's shoulder lightly...but the younger man stirred immediately. His eyes opened slowly though. L looked down at him and watched as he pulled his shirt's collar closer to his neck and sat up slowly.

"L? W-what's wrong?" Reid asked drowsily.

"You have been in here for almost four hours now; it is two in the afternoon...are you hungry?" L asked, watching Reid closely.

Reid looked away from L's gaze and down to the floor. "N-no. Thank-you. I think I-I'll just sleep some more..."

"You are going to sleep all day? That is not like you." L stated.

"I told you, I have an h-headache." Reid mumbled quietly. He laid back down and turned over onto his side, facing away from L as he curled up in on himself.

"Spencer...I think-..." L started but was cut short by Reid.

"Please, shut the door on your way out." A few moments later he could hear L's feet shuffling across the carpeted floor...then they stopped.

"What I do not understand is...if something is bothering you –if I have done something wrong- why would you not tell me?" L asked and Reid was surprised to find that the older man didn't wait for an answer before leaving and closing the door behind him.

He quickly shut his eyes and begged for a long dreamless sleep.

******

(The next day)

_Reid was sitting in the darkness on his own...he had been here before, but he couldn't place the when or the why. He sat and stared into the blackness waiting for something...someone...to come to come to him, he didn't know who he was waiting for, but he was waiting and he was scared. Scared of who was coming. _

_He didn't know how long he had been waiting but now there was someone in front of him, someone who looked like the one he loved...but it wasn't him. This man was someone completely different. _

"_First, you don't choose me...you choose him instead and then...you betray him by fucking your best friend...you really are something else, Spencer." The man's voice said, his tone was dark but had a hint of amusement to it. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said and he was surprised at how confident his voice sounded even to him. _

"_Tch. You can't lie to me, Spencer. I know everything you do. You weren't even drunk when you let that man stick himself in you. How could you do that, to him, to _me_?" The man practically snarled. _

_Reid frowned at the man that scared him so much. "I betrayed L! He's the one I'm with, the one I love...you...I hate you! I didn't do anything to you because I'm not with you, I don't love you!" He yelled loud and angry. _

_The man glared and wrapped his hand around Reid's throat, pulling him off of the floor. "Don't you dare-! Do you have any idea what I can do to you!?" He said in his low but dark and threatening tone. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it to Reid's stomach. _

_Reid screamed out at the pain that shot through his stomach. _

"Spencer, Spencer, calm down! Spencer, wake up!" L said as he tried to hold Reid down against the bed. His younger lover was tossing and turning, thrashing on the bed, lashing out at him...and he was screaming.

"No! Stop it! Please, stop! Stop!" Reid was screaming as he continued to thrash around the bed.

"Spencer, it's me, it's okay to wake up." L said; he moved his hands and grabbed Reid's shoulders, pinning him down to the bed. "Spence, it's me!"

Reid's eyes shot open, he stared at L but his body continued to try and get away from the older man.

"Spence, it is me, L. Calm down."

Reid stopped moving and looked up at L, his eyes rimmed with tears as they focused on L's face. "Eh-L? You...L?"

"Yes, it is me..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Reid wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him down and close to him. "I am so sorry." He sobbed into L's shoulder.

"Sorry? What for, you have not done anything wrong."

"I have though! I did something really bad...and you're not going to forgive me for it!" Reid sobbed harder and louder. L stayed silent, so Reid looked up at him. "I did something really bad." He said and tried to stop his crying.

L's face was unreadable and his eyes had an expression Reid couldn't place. "What did you do?"

"I-I..." Reid took a few deep and shaky breaths. "I slept with Morgan."

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Another Mistake, Love and Psychos.

* * *

L pushed himself up and climbed off of Reid, sitting next to the younger man. He fixed his gaze on a random place on the wall opposite their bed as he spoke, his voice and face were blank and without emotion. "You slept with Morgan..." He repeated, he didn't know why but he knew he had to say it out loud for himself. "Did he force you?" He turned his head look at Reid...and to the younger man's confusion, he saw something that resembled hope in L's eyes.

"W-what? N-n-no." Reid answered quietly...and then he realised what the hopeful look in L's eyes had been for. L had wanted Morgan to have forced him into it, because that way it would mean he hadn't willingly slept with another man. A twinge of pain shot through Reid as he saw the hopeful look in L's eyes disappear and be replaced by a hurt and disappointed one.

"Oh." Was all L said as he turned back to look at the wall. "Were you drunk?"

Reid pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at the wall, just as L was. "I'd been drinking...but no, I wasn't drunk."

"Oh." L said again, but this time his fists clenched at his sides on the bed. "So...you sle-...you slept with him willingly." He said, he knew his calm demeanour was breaking. He had never felt so betrayed, so hurt, so...he couldn't even describe how he felt right now. It was as if he was in shock...he couldn't believe Reid had slept with someone else, he wasn't that kind of person. "Did you enjoy it?"

"_L_!" Reid gasped. L turned to look at Reid; his eyes looked darker than usual, and his voice was cold and un-emotional. "Please, don't-!"

"Do not what!?" L said as he grabbed a fistful of Reid's shirt and yanked him closer; Reid's eyes widened in shock. "You slept with someone else, Spencer, the least you can do is tell me if you enjoyed it!" He practically yelled.

Reid's eyes widened even more, still only in shock; L had never raised his voice at him. "L, _please_...what does that matter?"

"You-...you slept with someone else, Spence! Why? Why would you-!?" L pulled Reid closer to him and then pushed him back down onto the bed. He climbed off the bed and started to pace around the room.

Reid just sat on the bed and watched L as he made his way around the room, obviously agitated. His eyes started to fill with tears and when L turned to look at him, he looked down at the bed.

L walked over to the bed and looked down at Reid. "Why did you-...why did you sleep with him?" He asked as he stopped in front of the bed.

"I-I...It just...happened. I-It's wasn't planned...it just h-happened." He said as he kept his head down, his tears spilling down his face.

"Then why did you not just tell me!?" L said loudly and pulled on Reid's chin, making the younger man look up at him. "Do you love him? Is that why you did it?"

Reid's eyes widened and he climbed off the bed, his chest pressed against L's. "No! I told you, it just happened. I love you! You know that."

"Are you sure that is not the reason it happened?" L asked; his face now showed the hurt and disappointment and anger he was feeling.

"Yes." Reid said quietly.

L nodded. "I need to...I need to be alone for a while. Please, stay in here." He said and made his way towards the door.

Reid grabbed his wrist tightly. "L, please..." L turned to look over his shoulder at Reid...the look on his face made Reid let go almost immediately. "I love you." He whispered as L opened the bedroom door.

******

L was sitting in the chair in the living, just staring out of the window...just as he had been for two hours now. He was doing his best not to think...every time he let his mind wonder he found himself thinking about Reid, about what he had done with Morgan, about how Morgan had seen Reid in a way that only he was supposed to, about how he had reacted when Reid told him.

He was snapped out of his staring out of the window as he heard his phone vibrating on the coffee table. He leaned forward and grabbed the phone with his forefinger and thumb. He waited for the other person to say something before he did.

"_L...this is Aaron Hotchner." _

"Agent Hotchner? Are you wanting to speak with Spencer?" L asked. He knew there were only two reasons this man would be calling him...and he was hoping, begging and even praying that it was this reason and not the second. He didn't even want to think about what he was going to do if it was the second.

Hotch stayed quiet for a short moment before answering. _"No."_

L shut his eyes out of dread and panic...but not for himself, this dread and panic was for Spencer. "Then he has escaped?"

"_Yes. I was told he escaped twenty-four hours ago." _

"Why were neither of us informed about this then?" L asked; his patience was wearing thin...the people holding _him_ were given the strictest of instructions about informing either L or Hotch if something happened.

"_Because everyone who was on duty at that time is either dead or in intensive care." _Hotch told him. _"He had an accomplice. Someone from the outside who helped him...they have no information on him yet, but I'm going to get Garcia to go over the tapes ASAP, and we'll let you know if anything comes up." _

"Was he the one who killed them?" L asked.

"_Yes, Beyond was the one who did all of the damage, the other man just walked behind him as they left." _

"I see. Please let me know as soon as you have anything more." L asked of him. He was about to hang up when Hotch spoke again.

"_Are going to tell Reid?" _

"I do not know yet. So I would be grateful if you or any other member of your team did not tell him either...and I must ask you to not let Agent Morgan find out before Spencer himself knows."

"_Garcia will be the only one who knows for now...but why can't Morgan know?" _Hotch inquired.

"He will tell Spencer. Now if that is all Agent Hotchner, I must be going now..."

"_Yes, like I said, as soon as I find anything, I'll phone." _

"Thank-you." L said and hung up. He put the phone back on the table and looked out of the window. Minutes later he stood from the chair and walked over to the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. He looked at Reid who was sat on the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees. "Spencer." Reid looked up and L could see the tears that were still streaming from his eyes and the stains left from previous ones, his eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from crying. He walked over to Reid and stood in front of him.

As he looked down at his younger partner, he realised he wasn't the only one who had made a mistake. Reid had slept with another man...but he knew his mistake was far worse...after all, his mistake left a psycho to break free from jail and put people in danger, put his Spencer in danger. His mistake was not killing Beyond when he should have, when Reid and everyone else, but Agent Hotchner and the special agents who guard the man who looks so similar to himself, thought he had.

L wiped the tears from Reid's cheeks as he stared up at him. He bent down and pressed his lips to Reid's. He pulled way and looked at Reid; his eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

"W-why-?" Reid started but stopped when L pressed a finger to his lips.

"I love you; you do know that, right?" L asked as he knelt down in front of Reid.

Reid's bottom lip trembled as fresh tears formed in his eyes. "B-but...w-what I did-...y-you don't h-hate-!"

L pressed his lips to Reid's again, still gentle and quick. "It does not matter. Just...promise me it will not happen again."

Reid shook his head. "It won't! It won't! I swear it won't happen again!"

L smiled and pressed his lips to Reid's, this time deeper, longer and more patiently. Without breaking their contact Reid laid down on the bed and L climbed on top of him. _'I will not lose you. Not to Morgan. Not to Beyond. Not to anyone.' _

_

* * *

_The End!

Okay, so Beyond is still alive!!! There is going to be another part to this (I think I mentioned it earlier, but I don't remember) I'll probably start writting it later this week...it's goin to focus on Beyond coming back after Reid but also deal with Reid's and L's relationship after what happened with Morgan.

Thanks for reading, reveiwing and stuff!


End file.
